Borg Collective
The Borg Collective is the collective consciousness and military might of the Borg race, which in itself is a collection of cybernetically enhanced beings from different species all across the galaxy referred to as drones. The drones of the Borg Collective are directly connected together by a sub conscious hive mind via subspace neuro transceivers that are implanted into every Borg drone, which are then connected by very powerful subspace device found at the center of every Borg vessel called a vinculum. The Collective's primary goal is to bring order to chaos, to achieve biological and technological perfection by assimilating unique and more advanced attributes from other races, and at the same time help share the Borg's increasing perfection by adding said assimilated species to the Collective group. History The true origin of the Borg Collective is unknown but is believed to have originated many thousands of years ago in the deep depths of the Delta Quadrant. The Borg Collective quickly grew in size by assimilating other Delta Quadrant species and bringing their numbers into the Collective mind. Within a few thousand years the Borg were able to obtain a large amount of vessels, systems and population. The Borg also made their initial imprint on the Alpha Quadrant by wondering into the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2364 and destroying outposts on both sides leaving a mystery for both the Federation and Romulan Star Empire to ponder for nearly a year. First contact with the Borg with the Alpha Quadrant came in the year 2365 when the USS Enterprise found itself in the system J-25 due to mitigating circumstances involving a Q. The Enterprise encountered a single Borg cube which proved to be more than the ship or crew of the Enterprise could handle; subsequently, having proved his point, Q returned the Enterprise back to Federation territory. The encounter forever changed the face of the Federation and Starfleet's dealing with unknown species. They began to take lessons learned from their first contact with the Borg to the next level in ship building, as well, including the formation of the Fourth Fleet. The Borg meanwhile continued to rampage through the Delta Quadrant conquering a majority of it's territory for the Collective being. After several skirmishes with the Borg they finally made a firm attack on the Federation by sending a single cube to Sector 001 to assimilate Earth. During their journey there they were intercepted by the USS Enterprise which resulted in the prompt assimilation of it's captain, Jean-Luc Picard, who then became the Borg liaison to the Federation, with the Collective having learned all their tactical and strategic prowess upon assimilation of Captain Picard. As the cube pushed onward towards Earth a fleet of about 40 starships was sent to system Wolf 359 to hopefully intercept and destroy, or at least slow down, the vessel. The resulting Battle of Wolf 359 proved just how outmatched and unprepared the Federation was for this thread with the loss of all starships at the hands of a single Borg vessel. The death/assimilation count was estimated at 11,000 Starfleet officers, with the Borg continuing on towards Earth with little hesitation. Finally the Borg cube was stopped due to the Enterprise and her crew's ingenuity but not after a hefty loss at Wolf 359. The Borg regrouped it's collective thought and began to prepare for a second attack on Earth. After continuing to march through the Delta Quadrant conquering more territories, the Borg Collective sent another Borg vessel to Earth to attempt assimilation. This time, though, the Federation was prepared having had nearly 7 years to prepare by developing new anti-Borg technologies and starship designs. The resulting Battle of the Typhon Sector culminated into an apparent Borg victory, again, until the arrival of the new Sovereign class USS Enterprise proved to be too much for the Borg vessel to handle. The Borg vessel, before destruction, deployed a smaller vessel which immediately headed for Earth under the pursuit of the Enterprise which discovered the Borg plot to go back in time and commit a temporal incursion by preventing first contact between Humans and Vulcans. The Enterprise was able to stop the temporal incursion and restore the timeline to prevent Earth from being assimilated, but not before the Enterprise itself was nearly lost. Due to this second failed attempt to assimilate Earth, the Borg Collective was forced to refocus it's efforts in the Delta Quadrant attacking or assimilating several new species. The Borg finally met their match in Species 8472 which were able to easily defeat Borg vessels and avoid assimilation due to their organically produced ships and highly evolved biological makeup. The Borg originally incurred into Species 8472's parallel universe of fluidic space and made first contact with 8472 considering them to be the pinnacle of biological development and sought to assimilate them. When met with significant resistance after countless attempts, the Borg retreated back into the Milky Way Galaxy. Species 8472 however saw the Borg incursion as a prelude to a full blown incursion into their space by the Milky Way Galaxy and followed through into the Milky Way Galaxy to destroy all of it's inhabitants to prevent their own destruction. Species 8472 was able to destroy billions of drones, thousands of ships and countless Borg worlds before the Borg finally brokered a deal with Captain Kathyrn Janeway of the USS Voyager. In return for safe passage through Borg space via transwarp, the crew of Voyager would help the Borg develop a deployable weapon against Species 8472 who Captain Janeway believed would quickly come after the more defenseless Milky Way Galaxy species once the Borg were out of their way. The alliance of the Borg Collective and Voyager were able to successfully develop a nanoprobe torpedo which was able to successfully destroy Species 8472 bioships. When Species 8472 knew they were vulnerable and the Borg would quickly be able to deploy the weapon across it's Collective they retreated back into fluidic space. The Borg had pulled Voyager through most of their space, however, they were least worried about a single Federation starship as they were rebuilding their collective from the losses they had sustained. During the next year the Collective began assimilation of Species 116 and 6339 as a way to begin replenishing their severe loss of drones at the hands of Species 8472. The Borg also began a massive ship building expedition to replace the thousands of lost vessels. The Borg's infatuation with Voyager began again when they continued to run into them over the next few years including the Unimatrix Zero incident. The Borg's infatuation with Voyager finally came to a climax in 2377 when the starship Voyager, refitted with technologies from the future, was able to successfully destroy one of six Borg transwarp hub's and successfully return back to Earth. This was a crippling blow to the Borg Collective and resulted in the loss of several dozen vessels as a result. The Borg, having suffered a crippling blow, decided to refocus their efforts once again on Delta Quadrant operations for the next few years to rebuild. More recently, as early as 2384, the Federation, Klingon Empire and Romulan Empires have seen some increased activity of the Borg Collective in the Alpha Quadrant leading them to believe the Borg have mostly recovered from their losses in the 2370s. Society & Culture The Borg Collective is made up of trillions of drones that are linked to order via the subspace hive mind. The hive mind is then directed in a matriarchal style by the Borg Queen. The Borg Queen herself is not believed to be limited to a single one, but however are limited in number to each unimatrix. When a person is assimilated initially the voices of the collective mind will frighten and overwhelm the new drone. All individuality is stripped from the person upon assimilation with very little distinction between drones. The only designation comes from within a group where a drone could be referred to as something akin to "Fourth of Seven"; the only other form of distinction comes from the primary role of a drone, for example: a tactical drone, a medial/repair drone, a maintenance drone. The Borg are also very resourceful in their determination of drone danger. If a drone is beyond help or repair the Collective will deactivate the drone and begin salvage operations for reusable parts. This is also carried onwards in their inability, or perhaps unwillingness, to procreate in similar fashion that most humanoids to. Upon assimilation of younger humanoids they are placed in maturation chambers until ready to fully join the collective mind. The Borg are also heavily viewed as having been observed to ignore vessel and species that do not have potential threat or highly sought after, at the time, for assimilation. This has caused the Borg to ignore a large amount of Delta Quadrant species for assimilation due to their inferiority or inability to add to the Collective whole. The Borg Collective also largely does not open dialogue or negotiate with other species without a significant need for something to benefit the Collective whole. In such cases where they have, and the Borg Queen is not immediately available as the "leader" of the Borg - a single drone is chosen and designated as a special liaison to the species and speaks for the Collective whole and it's desires. Technology Borg technology is highly advanced compared to most other species they have encountered. Borg technology is geared towards two things: perfection, and as a subsequent result, efficient assimilation of other species. The Borg have procured most of their technology via assimilation and deploy technologies such as technological implants on biological components of drones, advanced regenerative shielding technology, assimilation tractor beams and advanced cutting beams and torpedoes. Borg also do not require sleep due to their technological components but instead require a regeneration cycle in a Borg alcove. Upon entering an alcove for a regeneration cycle the Borg drone downloads all the data relevant to it's duties that was collected by the Collective and is sorted. However, during regeneration, a Borg drone's mental capabilities are specifically geared towards performing a specific task for it's vessel putting the drone to use, even in regeneration. Borg vessels normally deploy cutting beam technologies (similar to Starfleet phasers or Klingon/Romulan disruptors in deployment) which is able to, in conjunction with Borg torpedo technology, break down enemy defenses to allow for tractor beam deployment and assimilation. Borg vessels are in basic shapes such as cubes, spheres or diamonds with highly decentralized systems and no clear command center (a result of the hive mind), engineering or living quarters. Borg vessels are also equipped with transwarp coils as their primary source of power and propulsion which allows them to travel at faster-than-warp speeds to cover great distances in much shorter times than other vessels by opening transwarp conduits. The Borg also operate large unimatricies which are basically a very large starbase-type unicomplex in strategically important places in Borg space. Category:Factions Category:Borg Collective